Comment Nico est devenue paralysé
by NicoXJason
Summary: C'est une sorte de prologue à mon histoire "Séquelles du passé". Il explique, comme le dit le titre, comment Nico est devenue paralysé.


OS: Comment Nico est devenue paralysé

* * *

La bataille faisait rage , les sept avaient atteint Athènes et livrait désormais le plus dur combat de leur vie. Les géants attaquaient sans relâche mais les demi-dieux ne s'avoueraient pas vaincus aussi facilement. Certains dieux s'étaient joints au combat. Mars, Hermès, Héphaïstos, Junon, Hécate et Athéna. Les autres étaient trop affaiblit par leur personnalité grèque/romaine se battant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Athéna avait été guérit grâce à Reyna, m'sieur Hedge et Nico qui avaient ramené la statut au camp. Reyna était restée au camp, Hedge avait rejoint Mellie et Nico était parti nul ne sait où. Le combat continuait, un dieu et un demi-dieu affrontant un géant, Porphyrion, qui dirigeait l'armée de Gaïa, était assailli par Jason et Junon, aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. Et c'était comme ça partout sur le champ de bataille.

Porphyrion mit Jason et Junon à terre. Il allait tuer Jason avec sa massue quand une silhouette sombre s'interposa entre les deux, c'est elle qui prit le coup, on entendit ses os craquer, le corps vola quelques mètres avant de retomber avec un bruit sourd, il ne bougeait pas. Jason n'eur pas le temps d'aller voir la personne car Porphyrion reprit ses attaques. Jason le toucha avec son épée et Junon en finit avec le géant.

* * *

Bientôt tout les géants furent mit à terre. Jason aperçut son sauveur, toujours à terre à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, il ne savait pas si il était vivant ou non, il s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le reconnut, c'était Nico. Le fils d'Hadès était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait des cernes bleuâtres sous ses yeux à moitié fermés, du sang coulait de sa bouche et il devait avoir plusieurs os cassés.

-Nico, tu m'entends, dit Jason en prenant la tête de son ami dans ses bras.

-Bah oui, j'suis pas sourd, marmonna Nico en faisant de son mieux pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu peux bouger?

-Si je pouvais bouger, tu crois pas que je l'aurais déjà fais, répondit Nico en essayant de paraître sarcastique, mais il devait l'admettre, il se retenait de crier, tellement ce qu'il ressentait était atroce.

Jason le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie?

-Parce que je voulais pas que tu meurs, je pensais que même toi t'étais assez intelligent pour comprendre, ricana le fils d'Hadès, mais on sentait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

-Qu'Est-ce que ça aurait changer. Nico avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

-Comment peux tu dire ça! s'exclama Jason. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais Nico perdit conscience et le peu de colère que Jason eut contre lui s'envola. Il prit délicatement son ami dans ses bras et le ramena à l'Argo II.

* * *

Il faut vite le ramener au Camp des Sangs-Mêlés, conseilla Piper.

Jason avait emmené Nico à l'infirmerie, il l'avait installé sur un lit et avait couru chercher du nectar. Les autres avaient vite rejoint, apprenant ce qui était arrivé. Après avoir prit du nectar, Nico avait déjà meilleur mine, mais sa fièvre refusait de baissée.

Ils n'eurent aucun problème avec les monstres, ils arrivèrent vite. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Jason emmena Nico à l'infirmerie du camp, suivi de Hazel, Frank, Percy et Annabeth. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Chiron et Will Solace. Ce dernier fit sortir tout le monde afin de s'occuper du blessé.

Le temps était horriblement long, cela faisait plus d'une heure que Will soignait Nico et il n'avait encore donné aucune nouvelle? Ce ne fut qu'après 1h 37min 45s exactement, qu'il sortit.

-Avant de m'assaillir de questions, dit-il en levant la main pour les empêcher de prendre la parole. Ecoutez ce que j'ai à dire. Tout d'abord, l'état de Nico s'est amélioré, il n'a plus de fièvre et ses os se sont parfaitement remit grâce au nectar que vous lui avez donné. Mais...ce n'est pas tout. Il hésita. Vous devriez entrer.

Ils entrèrent tous et Will leur expliqua le problème. Nico a subi de graves dommages à ses jambes, et malgré tout les efforts de Will, il ne pourra plus jamais les utiliser.

* * *

Lorsqu'on lui apprit la nouvelle, Nico est devenu hystérique, ce n'est que par un quelconque miracle que Jason réussit à le calmer. Quelques jours après, lorsqu'on l'autorisa à sortir de l'infirmerie, il alla au bungalow 13 sans un mot, mais une très mauvaise idée en tête. Il entra mais n'en sortit jamais. Jason, Percy et Hazel essayèrent de le convaincre de sortir, mais il n'ouvrit jamais la porte. Chiron leur conseilla de le laisser tranquille afin qu'il se remette les idées en place, mais après deux mois, toujours aucun signe de lui. Hazel partit avec Frank au camp Jupiter. Percy et Jason arrêtèrent eux aussi d'essayer d'aider Nico. Percy passa tout son temps avec Annabeth, Jason se consacra entièrement à la recherche de sang-mêlé. Pourtant, il continue à veiller sur le bungalow 13, espérant qu'un jour, son ami sortirait. Mais ce jour ne venait pas.

Deux mois et demi après, il rencontra un demi-dieu appelé Gabriel, il avait le sentiment que ce garçon ferait quelque chose qui pourrait aider Nico. Enfin, il l'espérait.

* * *

Fini!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, je suis contente de ce que j'ai écrit.

A vous de voir

Nico

X

Jason


End file.
